Ever Thine
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He wasn't hers. He never had been, and now he never would be. AU. House and Cameron.


An angsty oneshot. Have Kleenex handy.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Misanthropic. Antisocial. Cruel. Angry. Calculating.

Those were just a few words that could describe Gregory House. But to those who knew him well, whom he allowed to get close to him, were privileged to see another side of him. Funny. Charismatic. Charming. Thoughtful.

Even romantic.

Allison Cameron never thought that she would add the word dead to that list. As childish as it seemed, as naive and romantic as the thought was, she had never thought that he could die.

But the coffin at the front of the room begged to differ.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the hot tears that rolled down her cheeks. She had been at home when she got the call from Wilson telling her that House had been in an accident, and to get to the hospital.

But by the time she had gotten there, she had found Cuddy standing over a body covered by a sheet. House's body. She had nearly collapsed right then, and her tears hadn't stopped in the three days since his death.

Now she was at his funeral, but not directly involved. She refused to be. His wife was standing beside the coffin, sobbing softly as Chase comforted her.

Cameron looked down at the floor, staring at her shoes. Occasionally someone came to her side to offer comfort, but she brushed off every concerned hand. She didn't deserve any comfort. It had taken a stern lecture on Wilson's behalf for her to even attend the funeral. She believed that she had no place being there.

Cuddy had been his wife, and Cameron had been...

She wiped furiously at her eyes. She didn't even know what she had been to him, and that broke her heart.

Her hand drifted down to her swollen stomach and settled there protectively. She had always sworn that she would never be the other woman, but a year ago had found him in her bed and in her arms. They both swore that it was a mistake, that it would never happen again. But it did, and when she went back to work she couldn't meet Cuddy's eyes. So she had transferred to another hospital nearby. She had believed that it would keep her mind off of him. Distance was exactly what they had both needed.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she looked up, into the chocolate brown eyes of James Wilson. Her shoulders shuddered.

He reached out and gently smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered, knowing very well that she wasn't.

She looked away, trembling. "You know I'm not..." She was burying the man she loved, and he wasn't hers. He never had been, and now he never would be.

Wilson sighed. He had never approved of their affair, but he had never said anything to stop either of them. And now House was gone, leaving behind a widow and a pregnant mistress. Damn him... He gently drew Cameron against him, kissing the side of her head. Having her close helped a little, and he tried to keep his tears from falling.

Cameron struggled against him for a moment, then finally collapsed against him and wept bitter tears. How could he have left her alone to raise his child?

Wilson gently rubbed her back, shushing her softly. His best friend was gone, but he had left a huge part of himself behind. In a couple of months, Cameron would give birth to House's child. He swallowed hard. And Cuddy would realize that House had been unfaithful to her.

Cameron finally pulled away from him. "I, uh, don't think I can stay here," she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

Wilson sighed, gently smoothing his palm over her cheek. "Fine. Go home and rest." He gently caressed her swollen stomach.

She kissed his cheek, then walked out of the church. Cuddy's sobs haunted her, and when she reached her car, she leaned against it for a moment. "How could you do this to me?" she finally whispered. "How could you leave us?"

And just as she suspected, there was no answer except for the sound of her heart breaking.

"I loved you."

A/N: I know, heartbreaking. Poor Cameron. I'm thinking about adding two more parts to this. One for House, and one about the baby. I guess it depends on how ya'll liked this. LOL. I am completely, unabashedly Hameron. LOL. Felt that needed to be said. No disrespect to other couples, but despite canon, my stories will always be Hameron. And who knows? Maybe the finale was another dream... *makes ghosts noises* Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
